Meu doce Vampiro
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Kagome está sem rumo e encontra em um grande castelo seu novo lar. Que mistérios a aguardam nessa nova casa? E o que uma terrível maldição tem a ver com isso? SessKag InuKik
1. Capítulo I

**Meu doce Vampiro – O Início**

_Venha me beijar, meu doce vampiro._

_Na luz do luar... (Rita Lee)_

Caminhando na rua deserta e contra a tempestade de neve que me empurrava eu procurava um lugar para me abrigar. A calçada se cobria de branco e a paisagem de inverno começa a se formar. Piso em falso e caio no chão, minha pequena trouxa se abre revelando seu conteúdo que não passava de um lenço encardido e um colar com uma bela pedra rosada, meu amuleto, que não estava sendo de muita ajuda, pois a sorte não me era favorável há muitos anos. _"Droga! Mais uma cicatriz para a coleção..."_, pensei, sentindo a dor latejar em meu cotovelo ralado. Recomponho-me e continuo a andar sem rumo até que encontro um beco depois de uns cinco quarteirões, entro e encontro um toldo acima de uma porta de onde saía uma fumaça quente, provavelmente os fundos de um bar, sento ao lado da porta e me encolho para segurar o calor em meu corpo. Retiro a jóia de dentro do pano e a observo.

As coisas melhoraram um pouco não é? – falei bem baixo para a pedra.

De repente um pequeno youkai gato sai de dentro de um entulho á meu lado me assustando e fazendo com que a pedra caísse de minhas mãos e rolasse uns metros parando no meio de beco. Corri afobada para pega-la, mas alguém foi mais rápido. Ergui minha cabeça e vi dois olhos azuis e um sorriso sádico emoldurando o rosto de youkai lobo.

Olha o que temos aqui! Uma shikon no tama! – erguendo sua mão contra a luz para poder ver melhor o que tinha em mãos.

É minha! Me devolve! – tentando inutilmente retirar o amuleto das mãos do jovem lobo.

E uma garota também! Que sorte a nossa! – me empurrou e caí sentada no chão – Hakaku! Venha cá segura-la! – ordenou e outro de youkai de moicano branco saiu das sombras me levantou e segurou minhas mãos atrás de mim para que não pudesse fazer nada.

O que vamos fazer com essa daqui? Pense bem porque foi um sufoco jogar fora o cadáver da última que arranjamos – disse com um sorriso malicioso. Estremeci só de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com a garota – Não precisa ficar com medo. Nós cuidaremos bem de você – passando sua língua em meu pescoço, me senti enojada e com muita raiva, aquilo me fazia lembrar de coisas muito ruins. Já bastava aquele ogro que me abusava, não precisaria de outro...

Quando aquelas lembranças começaram fazer brotar lágrimas de meus olhos algo acertou o youkai que me segurava fazendo ele cair no chão desmaiado seguido por uma voz de mulher.

Abusando de garotas indefesas Kouga? – pegando o enorme bumerangue que voltava. Ela o tinha acertado com aquilo – Tsc, tsc... O Senhor não vai gostar de saber que você anda pegando as humanas dele.

A expressão de triunfo foi substituída para um começo de medo. Aquele instante de distração foi o bastante para que eu pegasse a jóia de volta e a colocasse no pescoço. Afastei-me um pouco e encostei na parede enxugando meus olhos. O tal de Kouga acordou seu companheiro e sumiram novamente nas sombras. Ficamos uns segundos em silêncio até que a mulher voltou a falar.

Venha garota, me siga – se afastando lentamente.

Acenei com a cabeça, peguei minha trouxa e fui alcança-la. Na rua escura não dava pra ver direito seu rosto. Ela parou em frente á um armazém, destrancou a porta e fez sinal para que eu entrasse. Ela acendeu a luz, revelando o quão grande e farto de objetos era a estalagem. Desde comida á armas, revelando também seu rosto jovem e bonito, olhos castanhos delineados por um lápis vermelho e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela parou em frente ao balcão onde alguma coisa se mexia embaixo de um lençol.

Acorda Miroke! – batendo o osso voador no lençol.

Ai! Hein? Que? – o pano caiu revelando um homem aparentando ter a mesma idade da mulher com um cabelo preso, olhos azul-petróleo e muito sonolento.

Seu preguiçoso! O Senhor me mandou vim ver o que tinha acontecido com você. Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você dormiu em trabalho... – provavelmente era a chantagem preferida dela, pois realmente fazia efeito nas pessoas.

Mas você não vai contar nada pra ele não é Sangozinha? – passando a mão nos glúteos da jovem e recebendo um tapa quase que automático da mesma – Ai, ai... Tapa de amor não dói...

Está querendo levar outro é? – levantando a mão.

Não precisa... Esse já basta – passando a mão no rosto – Mas quem é a garota ali? – percebendo minha presença, mesmo que muito silenciosa.

Uma menina que salvei do grupo do Kouga – se virando para mim – Você não sabe que é perigoso se meter em becos escuros á essa hora da noite? Ainda mais com esses tipos rondando por aí...

Desculpe-me, mas eu não sou daqui – abaixei a cabeça, tinha pegado esse costume de não olhar nos olhos das pessoas, algo que o antigo mestre me impunha – Não conheço nada por aqui...

De onde você é? – perguntou desconfiada, certamente eu era louca de ter vindo para esse lugar.

De longe... – não estava muito à vontade de prolongar aquele assunto – Que lugar é esse?

Você está nas Terras do Oeste. Por acaso foi mantida trancada a vida inteira para não saber onde está? Aqui é um lugar muito famoso... – se sentando no balcão.

Na verdade tinha sido isso mesmo. Obrigada a trabalhos forçados desde os 4 anos de idade, além dos trabalhinhos "extras"... Não sabia muito como era a vida fora da casa do mestre. Apenas pude respirar ar puro agora que consegui ficar livre...

Vo... Vocês poderiam me arranjar um lugar para eu passar a noite? – sentia vergonha de pedir coisas para desconhecidos, mas se não fizesse isso poderia me meter em encrencas de novo – Qualquer lugar. Apenas para recuperar as energias para continuar andando...

Está sem rumo não é? – era o homem que tinha se dirigido á mim, parecia que podia ler meus pensamentos – Está em seus olhos. Não tem um lugar para ficar... – ele que tinha se aproximado e estava bem próximo de mim acabava de levar uma bumerangada da mulher.

Para com esse papo barato! Eu sei muito bem onde isso vai dar... Acho que eu posso lhe dar um lugar no meu quarto na casa do Senhor. Se você se mostrar útil ele até pode te contratar – disse num tom animado.

Isso não vai dar certo... – disse o homem que acabara de levantar do chão – Ele não contrata gente nova desde o incidente.

Mas quem sabe ele não faz isso agora? Também ninguém mais se ofereceu para trabalhar... Você gostaria de trabalhar né? Eu tomo decisões e nem te pergunto as coisas... Desculpe-me... – percebendo que estava resolvendo tudo sozinha.

Tudo bem. Eu não tenho nenhum lugar para ir mesmo... Muito obrigado – agradeci humilde, ninguém foi tão bom comigo assim antes.

Não foi nada! Vamos! – me pegando pela mão e puxando o homem que estava a ponto de dormir novamente – Suba nela – apontando para uma fofa youkai gata de duas caudas.

Nós levantamos vôo e voamos por algum tempo em um total silêncio cortado algumas vezes pelo barulho de youkais abaixo de nós. Foi quando lembrei que não tinha me apresentado.

Com licença senhorita... Desculpe-me incomodar, mas é que nós não nos apresentamos... – tendo que elevar um pouco a voz para ela me ouvir.

Nossa é mesmo né... Tá! Eu me chamo Sango e este monge pervertido aqui é o Miroke. Qual é o seu nome? – se virando para me ver melhor.

Kagome... – falei baixinho.

Que nome bonito! – falou o monge que eu jurava que estava em um sono profundo – Tão lindo quanto a pessoa que o possui... Mas, não mais bonita que você Sango! – vendo o olhar shine que a exterminadora lançava.

Hn... Opa! – a youkai tinha se desviado de um monte de morcegos que voavam juntos – Acho que vamos ter que ir andando. Chegamos em terreno hostil. Kirara desça. – disse para a gatinha.

A youkai pousou levemente em uma estrada rochosa e nós descemos. Ela era comprida e dava em um enorme castelo ao longe. Aquilo dava muitos arrepios, pois estava muito escuro e a única fonte de luz era a luz da lua refletida na neve que caía sobre as árvores sem folhas que rodeavam o caminho, sem falar na imensa quantidade de morcegos que voavam.

Quando estávamos quase nos portões do castelo, Sango me jogou uma capa marrom que cobriria eu inteira.

Vista isso – com cara de preocupação – Talvez o Senhor não sinta seu cheiro com essa capa do Miroke. Vamos torcer para que o odor se misture.

Fique perto da Sango e não faça nenhum barulho – disse o monge também muito sério. O clima começava a pesar.

Es-está bem... – eu começava a sentir a aura negra que pairava no castelo. Fiquei bem rente a Sango e quase não respirava. Algo me dizia que devia seguir essas condições á risca.

Vamos lá – falou a exterminadora ao abrir a enorme porta do lugar.

Entramos em um salão bem grande de onde saíam mais duas portas igualmente grandes e duas escadas que provavelmente davam para outros andares. Tudo em madeira nobre e escura, os grandes lustres e castiçais completavam o estilo obscuro do lugar. Da escada da direita saiu um pequeno youkai sapo correndo segurando um bastão com duas cabeças e parou no meio da escada.

O Messsstre quer vê-la, humana. – falou um pouco sem ar, quando estava se recuperando acabou por me ver entre os dois – Quem é essse ssser?

Ninguém Jaken. – disse o monge muito frio – pode ir Sango. Eu fico com... – me indicando com a cabeça.

Está bem. Avise o Senhor que já estou indo – ela começou a subir a escada e passar pela mesma abertura em que o pequeno youkai acabava de desaparecer.

Não tem ninguém aqui Miroke? – perguntei enquanto ele me conduzia para embaixo da escada da direita – Um castelo desses deve ter muitos criados.

Já estão todos em seus aposentos. Chegamos muito tarde, apesar de ser sete horas. – o tom que usava demonstrava nervosismo.

Sim... – achei muito estranho as atividades acabarem tão cedo. Geralmente eu ficava até ás dez horas trabalhando na casa do mestre.

Tinha uma porta embaixo da escada, provavelmente daria nos aposentos dos criados. Estávamos abrindo a porta quando escutamos um barulho era Sango que agora descia a escada e se dirigia até nós. Sua expressão era de alguém que acabara de levar um susto.

Gente... Ferrou tudo. O Senhor sabe que você está aqui Kagome. Ele quer vê-la. – dizia num tom pós-mortem – Miroke, ele também disse que se isso acontecer novamente nós vamos perder as ju-jugulares – seus olhos começaram a marejar – Suba a escada e vá até a porta de mogno no final do corredor Kagome.

Mas como ele percebeu sua presença tão cedo? – perguntava Miroke incrédulo – Mas só se... Kagome, você está machucada ou tem alguma ferida que ainda não cicatrizou?

Feridas... Existem muitas em meu coração e corpo. Muitas que nunca vão se fechar. Meu corpo explorado, chibatadas nas costas, tapas no rosto. Uma vida que eu preferia esquecer, mas que não sai de minha mente.

Bom... Eu acabei de ralar meu cotovelo agora á pouco lá no beco... – parei ao ver a cara assustada dos dois – Por que? Tem algum problema?

Nós devíamos ter visto isso antes Miroke! Como pudemos ser tão burros! – se martirizava Sango – Agora não tem mais jeito. Kagome, você vai ter que ir.

Eu estava paralisada. Será que esse Senhor pudesse ser tão mal assim? Levando em conta meu ex-mestre, acredito que existam pessoas más assim. O jeito era enfrentar de cabeça erguida, como sempre fiz. Ninguém pode ser tão mau assim. Sei que um dia ainda pagarei pela minha ingenuidade...

Fui a passos lentos subindo a escada, quando cheguei na porta mandei um olhar de despedida para eles e entrei.

O corredor não era muito diferente do salão, só era mais iluminado. Várias pinturas decoravam a parede. No final do corredor tinham duas portas de mesma cor escura. Não sabia em qual entraria. Parei em frente ás duas e quando estava prestes a entrar na da direita, uma voz saiu da outra porta.

Pode entrar – disse uma voz fria e sem emoções.

Hesitei um pouco antes de girar a maçaneta e entrei. Era um quarto escuro, sem luz alguma. Só dava pra ver uma silhueta da varanda, era um homem. Fechei a porta e fiquei esperando na frente da mesma. Ele começou a falar sem se mover dali.

Pensou que poderia entrar sem que eu percebesse humana? – disse no mesmo tom inexpressivo.

Não era minha intenção... Mestre – me ajoelhei e abaixei a cabeça. Quem sabe se meus modos obedientes me livrassem de uma possível pena, ás vezes isso funcionava.

Ainda estou falando mulher, não me interrompa. Como uma criada deve saber que não se deve interromper seu senhor quando ele está falando – ele virou a cabeça e deu para perceber um sorriso se formando.

Ele provavelmente percebeu o quanto fiquei assustada com o comentário. "_Como ele poderia saber que eu sou uma criada? Se ele soube que eu estou aqui pelo meu sangue... Então ele é um youkai... Isso explica o medo que Sango e Miroke sentem dele..."._

Você é muito experta humana. Descobriu que eu sou um youkai sem ao menos me ver... – ele se virou e começava a se aproximar.

Você lê pen-pensamentos...Que tipo de youkai é você? – ergui a cabeça muito mais assustada. Ele agora estava á minha frente. Com um rápido movimento já estava me segurando pelos ombros encostada na parede.

Do tipo que está em seus piores pesadelos... – ele estalou os dedos e as luzes repentinamente se acenderam, pelo medo não queria abrir os olhos, me recusava a olhar diretamente – deixe-me vê-la melhor...

Ele estava muito enganado. O youkai que estava em meus piores pesadelos era outro... Ele nem sabe o que acontece em meus pesadelos, nem conseguirá imaginar...

Ele começava a me examinar, eu sentia suas orbes me focalizarem em cada parte de meu corpo.

Você até que tem um corpo bem apresentável...Sorte sua que não gosto de humanas. Tem um belo pescoço também. E o seu sangue não é dos piores – passando o dedo por meu pescoço e em meu braço machucado – Por que não me olha? Eu deixo você ter essa honra antes de...

Ele me soltou e eu abri os olhos, não conseguia acreditar no que eu via.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oie! Tudu bem com vocês! To de vorta com mais uma fic! Vocês não sabem como eu to gostanu de fazer essa fic! É um tema que eu amu! E eu também to muito inspirada, pois acabei de assistir A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate com o gostoso Johnny Depp... Quem não ficaria inspirada né... **

**Só mais um lembrete. Visitem meu outro endereço no fanfiction: Lilo Inútil Return. Tem muita coisa retardada. È meu em parceria com a Pime-chan, não se esqueçam de passar lá**

**Bjuss!**


	2. Capítulo II

"_Vou abrir a porta,_

_Pra você entrar_

_Beija minha boca_

_Até me matar..."_

Rita Lee – Meu doce vampiro.

À minha frente eu via o que um dia fora um belo youkai. Seus cabelos negros iam até a cintura, tinha os caninos compridos á mostra, talvez para me intimidar, o que estava fazendo muito efeito, e usava um quimono simples e negro.

Eu estava á frente de um provável youkai vampiro. De medo eu corri até a varanda de onde ele saíra. Olhei e não tinha qualquer tipo de saída e pular dali era a morte certa. Ele se postou na entrada, me deixando sem saída daquele pequeno espaço.

O que foi mulher? Não gostou do que viu? – riu desdenhoso ao se aproximar mais – Só peço que marque bem esse rosto, pois será o último que verá em vida.

Eu tremia, incapaz, não podia fazer nada, nunca pode. O ex-mestre sempre fez o que queria, e eu por medo de ser castigada mais, não reagia.

Eu olhei para o youkai que agora aproximava a boca de meu pescoço. Seus olhos eram de um violeta tão vivo que poderiam hipnotizar e um pouco acima eu vi uma coisa inédita para mim: orelhas fofas.

"-Nem pense em fazer isso Inu-Yasha!" – gritou uma voz gélida quando eu já sentia seus caninos roçarem minha pele – "Solte ela. Você não precisa de mais uma humana".

Sua entrada no quarto foi tão brusca que apagou todas as luzes, deixando o escuro inicial.

"-Irmãozinho... Deixa-me ter esse pequeno deleite, por favor".– pediu carinhosamente, afastando-se.

"-Não tente ser dócil comigo Inu-Yasha, pois isso é uma coisa que você não é".– rebateu hostil – "Além do mais eu a vi primeiro, portanto ela é minha".– encerrando a conversa.

Eu não podia crer. Eles estavam discutindo por uma posse. Pela minha posse. O que eu poderia trazer de tão interessante á eles?

"-Não quero ouvir seus muxoxos, Inu-Yasha, já está resolvido".– disse abrindo a porta – "Você, venha até meus aposentos, agora".– se dirigindo a mim provavelmente, saiu e virou á esquerda, deve ter entrado na outra porta.

Eu que estava parada ainda no mesmo lugar me adiantei e passei correndo pelo tal do "Inu-Yasha", ouvi-o sibilar – Escapou dessa, por enquanto...

Entrei vagarosamente no outro aposento, bem diferente do ao lado. Tudo era em um tom cerejeira de madeira, ornado com ouro e pedras preciosas. Parei na porta para observar uma grande pintura de um belo youkai, de cabelos brancos e compridos, uma roupa digna de um príncipe e lindos olhos dourados. Fiquei tão hipnotizada que tinha quase me esquecido do porquê de estar ali, a beleza daquele ser era tão estonteante que poderia ficar ali por horas e horas, até que aquela voz suave e penetrante me acordou de meu devaneio.

"-Pode se sentar, por favor, humana".

Virei-me e vi o mesmo youkai da figura, só que o cabelo que antes era branco, tinha se tornado negro e os olhos, violeta.

Apressei o passo e sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de sua mesa. Quase tremia de medo, se ele tinha poder de mandar naquele youkai agressivo, o que diria então o que ele poderia fazer comigo. Fiquei com a cabeça baixa, olhando para meus dedos enquanto ele escrevia alguma coisa em um papel.

"-Qual seu nome, mulher?" – perguntou ainda olhando para o papel.

"-Ka-Kagome Higurashi, senhor". – respondi um pouco surpresa com a pergunta súbita.

"-Hn... O que você veio procurar nesse castelo, senhorita Higurashi?" – levantando sua cabeça, tendo contato visual direto comigo, o belo rosto transbordando um rastro de curiosidade – "Sango tinha me dito que você está em busca de trabalho. Estranhei, porque você já tinha um, não é? Por que fugiu de seu mestre? Estou sabendo que ele está a sua procura desesperadamente".

"..." – fiquei sem falas. Ele sabia quem era meu mestre e que eu tinha fugido. O que eu faria agora?

"- Saiba que eu odeio quem não responde ás minhas perguntas, senhorita" – sua voz tinha um pingo de impaciência agora.

"- Não... Digo, sim! E-Eu estou em busca de trabalho sim! Saiba que sou uma ótima criada". – me apressei em responder, tentando fugir do assunto, inutilmente.

"-Disso eu sei. Também tenho alguma noção de alguns trabalhinhos extras que você faz". – disse com um sorriso sádico nos lábios – "Mas não se preocupe, esses eu dispenso, por enquanto. E também não vou falar para seu mestre que você está aqui".

Parecia que tinham tirado uma pedra de meu peito. Estava tão aliviada. Mas por que ele faria isso por mim? Uma pergunta que não me importei em fazer a mim mesma naquele instante.

"-Você irá tratar da limpeza de meu quarto. Pegue as instruções certas com Sango, ela sabe de cor as regras desse castelo. Sem brincadeiras, isso é um serviço sério. Está certo?" – falou bem direto.

"-S-sim, senhor! Eu vou fazer o meu melhor!" – disse me levantando da cadeira de tanta empolgação.

"-Pois bem, pode descer agora. Seus novos companheiros lhe mostrarão onde irá dormir". – se levantando e abrindo a porta. – "Boa noite, senhorita Higurashi".

"-Boa noite, mestre". – abaixei a cabeça e praticamente corri de felicidade pelo corredor, indo de encontro com Sango e Miroke que esperavam ansiosos embaixo das escadas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mudança de narrador: observador.

Toc, toc.

"-Entre, Kagura".

"-Mestre". – abrindo vagarosamente a porta, a jovem de olhos vermelhos adentrou o quarto que ficava ao lado do escritório, onde se deparou com seu mestre olhando pela janela.

"-Fale logo o que quer, Kagura, não tenho muito tempo pra perder". – falou ríspido, não gostava que os empregados o atrapalhassem de noite, mas ela era privilegiada.

"-Quem é aquela jovem que saiu á pouco do escritório?" – perguntou, com um nítido ciúme na voz – "Que eu saiba, não está precisando de mais empregados, mestre".

"-Estou sentindo um certo ciúme emanando de você, Kagura? – alfinetou, sem virar para a morena".

"-Hn... Pode até ser. Não vou esconder que a presença dessa humana me incomodou". – confessou, com a voz baixa.

"-Não sei o porque. Não deve sentir ciúmes de seu mestre. Ainda não lhe dei esse privilégio. Afinal é apenas uma empregada, dentre tantas outras". – se virando para encarar os grandes olhos vermelhos que o encaravam.

"-Então é isso que pensa de mim, senhor. Uma mera empregada?" – falou, ofendida com o comentário.

"-Eu penso que você não deve se intrometer onde não é chamada. Quando eu precisar de um conselheiro, eu contrato um". – completou, os olhos violetas com um brilho assassino.

"-Se é assim então... Muito obrigada por sua atenção. Vou voltar aos meus aposentos agora". – disse, entristecida, abrindo a porta para sair, mas a mesma se fechando quando Sesshoumaru entra em sua frente.

"-Pensa que pode me incomodar a essa hora da noite e sair sem mais nem menos?". – perguntou, segurando a fina cintura da jovem á sua frente com suas mãos fortes.

"-Pensei que não ia me querer hoje, afinal, sou apenas uma empregada..." – respondeu, ainda ofendida com o que ele lhe tinha dito, virando a cabeça para não encarar os grandes orbes violetas.

"-Você ficou realmente ofendida com o que eu disse? Desculpe-me então. Você é muito mais que uma empregada para mim. Assim está melhor?" – levantando o rosto da jovem, para que os olhares se encontrassem.

"-Você não existe, Sesshoumaru... É o único que consegue dizer coisas tão lindas, só pra conquistar a mulher que quer, você é um canalha!" – comentou divertidamente, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno com os braços.

"-Mas o canalha que você adora". – puxando-a para um beijo, sustentando-a no ar, até que suas pernas o enlaçassem, indo direto para a cama, onde teriam uma noite nada calma.

OoOoOoO

Mudança de narrador: Kagome.

Eram cinco horas da manhã quando Sango me acordou. Os trabalhos começam bem cedo.

Aquela noite foi a melhor que eu tive há anos. Eu tinha um trabalho novo, amigos e não sofreria mais na mão de ninguém. Sem trabalho escravo, visitas inesperadas do mestre em meu quarto e por aí vai. Acho que a minha felicidade estava transbordando em meus olhos, pois até Miroke perguntou quando saímos do quarto das mulheres.

"- Você está bem feliz hoje não é?" – reparou, chegando entre nós duas e colocando os braços em volta de nossos ombros – "Mas não vá pensando que vai ser fácil, o trabalho é meio pesado".

"-Pra mim tudo bem! Qualquer coisa é melhor que a vida que eu levava...! M-mas isso não importa, pois importante mesmo é o agora não é?" – desconversei rapidamente, pois os dois mostraram um claro interesse sobre meu passado, eu não estava muito a fim de lembrar daquilo tão cedo.

"-É sim..." – respondeu Sango com desconfiança – "Bom, vou lhe mostrar os lugares aos poucos, pois aqui é um castelo muito grande, você deve se acostumar aos poucos" – disse enquanto me guiava escada acima, onde daria na porta embaixo da escada.

O salão estava agora cheio de empregados passando apressadamente por nós. Sango me levou até uma porta bem alta, onde dava na sala de jantar, que já estava cheia de todos os tipos de comida sobre a longa mesa rodeada por inúmeras cadeiras. Passamos por ela e entramos em outra porta oposta, deparando-nos com a cozinha. Igualmente grande, mas tinha poucos empregados, ou melhor, uma empregada. Ela passava vertiginosamente por nós, pegando ingredientes nos armários e levando até as panelas que fumegavam e soltavam vapores muito gostosos. Sentamos em algumas cadeiras ao lado de uma mesa suja de trigo. Passados exatos dez minutos, essa mulher desligou todos os fogos e foi até a porta, onde sacudiu um pequeno sino, no mesmo instante, várias garotas entraram e levaram a comida até a sala.

A moça se sentou á nossa frente, o cansaço visível em seu rosto alvo. Ela tinha grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos de cor laranja. Ela retirou o avental sujo de comida, mostrando uma pequena armadura preta por cima de um vestido curto de pele branca. Arrumou seu cabelo, retirando uma bela flor de dentro de um bolso em sua vestimenta e a colocou graciosamente nele. Ela, provavelmente, era uma youkai.

"-Muito trabalho hoje, Ayame?" – perguntou Sango, em um tom divertido.

"-Você nem imagina o quanto, amiga. Kagura acordou á toda hoje". – disse se sentando novamente, retirando o suor do rosto com as costas da mão.

"-Vai ver a noite foi boa..." – falou Sango, abaixando a voz, para que só as três escutassem – "Fiquei sabendo que ela ficou um bom tempo no quarto do senhor antes de voltar para o dela...".

"- Shii! Você vai levar um xingo se ela ouvir isso!" – repreendeu baixinho, mas com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

Eu escutava tudo com muita atenção. Ao que parece, elas eram muito amigas. E do jeito que falavam sobre essa tal de Kagura, ela não era muito querida.

"-Vocês vieram em busca de comida como sempre, né... Toma". – disse ela puxando uma cortina abaixo da pia, nos dando um grande pão doce, que Sango repartiu ao meio – "Quem é a novata, Sango?".

"-Ela se chama Kagome, foi empregada ontem á noite!".– respondeu, muito eufórica, como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

"-Jura? Que legal!" – disse oferecendo a mão em um cumprimento – "Fazia muito tempo que o Senhor não contratava ninguém. E o que você vai fazer?".

"-Eu vou cuidar de seu quarto..." – respondi timidamente.

"-Uh... Trabalho sério então... Quer uma dica?" – ofereceu com um olhar maroto, eu assenti com a cabeça – "Não dê motivos para ele desconfiar de você. Sempre fique no seu canto. O Senhor é bom quando os outros não se metem na vida dele".

"-OK". –concordei, com um aceno da cabeça e olhei para o Sol que já subia no horizonte – "Nossa, eu já devia estar arrumando o quarto do mestre!" – pulando da cadeira, desesperadamente, não podia atrasar no primeiro dia.

"-Relaxa... O seu trabalho começa quando o Sol se põe, e termina quando ele nasce, fica fria, o Senhor só sai de seu quarto á essa hora" – disse calmamente Sango, me puxando para a cadeira.

"-Mas, ele não vai tomar café, nem almoçar?" – perguntei, confusa.

"-Conta pra ela vai..." – disse Ayame, se virando para pegar um pouco de água para nós.

"-Não podemos, Ayame! Você sabe muito bem que essa tarefa cabe somente ao Senhor! Ele resolve se conta ou não!" – ralhou Sango.

"-Contar o quê?" – perguntei, não entendendo nada do que elas diziam.

"-Na hora certa você vai descobrir, garota". – disse Ayame, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro, um olhar misterioso passando pelos olhos verdes.

"-Vamos deixar a Ayame trabalhar em paz agora, Kagome". – falou Sango me puxando para fora da cozinha – "Até, Ayame!" – acenando para a ruiva que agora começara a pegar mais ingredientes nas prateleiras, respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"-Agora que você não vai ter nada para fazer até anoitecer, pode ficar comigo, vou lhe mostrar como é ser a secretária do Senhor". – disse estufando o peito, parando atrás da porta, de frente aos presentes que tomavam seu café-da-manhã, que não eram muitos, apenas três pessoas.

Em uma ponta da mesa estava aquele youkai que quase me atacara na noite anterior; ao seu lado estava uma mulher de incríveis olhos vermelhos, o cabelo negro preso em um coque no topo da cabeça e mantinha um olhar muito frio; de frente para ela estava outra mulher, essa sim me impressionou por ser idêntica á mim, seu cabelo era comprido e amarrado frouxamente, usava um quimono branco e vermelho, mas a única coisa que nos diferenciava era que seus olhos mantinham uma expressão de completa tristeza, bem diferentes dos meus, que eram só alegria. Nenhum dos três conversavam

"-Teremos que ficar aqui esperando, Sango?" – perguntei, sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

"-Pois é, temos que esperar todos comerem para que façamos nossos trabalhos". – respondeu, com desagrado na voz.

Depois de meia hora, eles se levantaram calmamente, a primeira a passar por nós, foi a moça igual a mim, que ao me ver, lançou um olhar interessado, mas depois continuou a andar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do youkai chamá-la.

"-Espere um pouco, Kikyou! Mas veja o que temos aqui! Não é a mocinha de ontem á noite?" – se aproximando de mim, aquele ser me dava arrepios.

"-Você esteve se encontrando com mulheres ontem, Inu-Yasha? Por isso chegou tarde no quarto..." – acusou, o ciúme muito óbvio.

"N-não é isso, Kikyou... Ela estava procurando o Sesshoumaru! Ela entrou na minha sala por engano!" – tentou se defender, inutilmente, porque a mulher saiu andando profundamente ofendida, em direção ás escadas e ele resolveu segui-la, para talvez dar alguma explicação.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos olhava entediada para a cena, como se isso fosse quase uma rotina, se aproximou de nós, ordenando, autoritária.

"-Sango! O Senhor quer que vá até a cidade, pegar um certo formulário... Você sabe qual é".

"-Já estou indo, senhorita Kagura". – falou respeitosamente, a cabeça baixa. Então ela era a Kagura de que Ayame falara na cozinha, com certeza ela aparentava ser a crápula que elas descreveram – "Vamos, Kagome" - sibilou.

Sango que puxara minha mão para ir com ela foi parada por Kagura.

"-Ela não vai com você, Sango. Tenho que ter uma conversa com ela..." – falou com uma voz estranhamente bondosa, um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto.

OoOoOoOoO

Oi! Voltei com mais um capitulo gente! Desculpem a demora, é que meu monitor está meio temperamental, funciona dois dias e quebra cinco¬¬, sabe como é... E quem está lendo essa fic e lê Amor e Traição também, vou avisar que o capitulo dela vai demorar mais pra sair, porque estou sem net e necessito de ajuda da La-Li-Ho (Bju drika!) para me ajudar, pois minha imaginação está acabando ". Não vai dar para eu responder os comentários por aqui, pois, como vocês já estão sabendo, o fanfiction proibiu os autores(Não que já não fosse proibido...¬¬), tanto que um já foi punido. Entre nós, fic writers, está rodando um e-mail abaixo assinado, para que ele pare com essa frescura e deixe como era antes...

Agora que minha indignação já foi expelida, poderei dormir em paz, pois eu acabei de terminar esse capitulo ás dez e meia, e preciso acordar cedo amanhã... –.–Zz

Eu recebi uma review que a garota não gostou do casal Sess/Kag nessa fic (e tenho certeza de que não é a primeira). Só falo uma coisa: Não lê então! No pequeno resuminho que tem na fic, eu já avisei que o casal era esse. Se sente incomodada, não lê. Eu não gosto do casal Rin/Sess, por isso mesmo eu não leio essas fics. Só porque eu não gosto não quer dizer que eu vou desembestar que nem um rinoceronte bêbado no cio e doido e xingar todas as autoras de Sess/Rin, tanto que tem uma que escreve e eu sou sua maior fã! (bjinhus Ceci!).

Só mais uma coisitcha: Não precisam pedir para me adicionar no msn não gente! Pode adicionar á vontade viu! Não se acanhem, eu não mordo!(Mas solto algumas faíscas XD)

Bjinhus na pontinha do nariz pra quem comentou, e vejo vocês no próximo cap!

Tchau!

PS (urgente): Hammmm Bem, como posso explicar... Eu jurava que eu já tinha postado esse capitulo, mas sei lá né... Quando eu vi lá no meu profile, que Meu Doce Vampiro (ou como eu digo carinhosamente: A Sweet) só tinha um capítulo o.Õ

Peço-lhes desculpas e o próximo cap não vai demorar taaaaanto, porque já está na metade, OK? Onegai, gomen ne ó.ò

Ja Ne, minna-san! \o


	3. Capítulo III

"_Tento chorar, mas as lágrimas não saem_

_Será que estou tão seco de sentimentos humanos?_

_Talvez eu não mereça o consolo do choro_

_De poder derrubar minhas preocupações em forma de água_

_Eu necessito sofrer muito mais_

_Para pagar meus pecados_

Chorar é para os bons, não para um pecador como eu...".(Autoria minha XD...).

Meu doce Vampiro

"-Fa... Falar comigo... Senhorita... Err..."

"-Kagura...! Sim, venha comigo. Já disse que pode ir, Sango!" – ordenou, irritada.

"-Sim, senhora" – obedeceu a exterminadora, saindo, mandando um último olhar confuso á mim e sumindo pela porta.

"-Você vai ser a empregada que vai arrumar os quartos, não é?" – perguntou displicente.

"-Si... Sim... Mas somente o quarto do mestre.." – respondi um pouco nervosa.

"-Sei... Eu quero lhe dar um único aviso: Nunca fale com o mestre! Apenas limpe e vá embora."

"-Si...Sim... Pode deixar, senhorita Ka... Kagura..." – aceitei, com a cabeça baixa, achando aquele pedido meio estranho.

"-Então está bem... Pode ir, empregada. Já acabei de falar com você."

"-Sim, senhorita" – respondi novamente, saindo da sala de refeições e dando de cara com Sango no saguão principal, pelo jeito ela ficara esperando-me para ver se tudo estava bem.

"-O que a Kagura disse pra você??" – perguntou nervosa. Pelo jeito essa Kagura não era uma pessoa muito boa.

"-Ahn... Nada de mais... Apenas um aviso...".

"-Hn... Se é assim... Tudo bem..." – concordou aliviada. Mas pela cara que ela tinha feito, não tinha se contentado com minha resposta. Ocultar a verdade sempre foi uma tarefa árdua para mim. Apesar de que eu fui "treinada" para nunca mentir para as pessoas, principalmente para meus mestres.

O resto do dia ocorreu muito calmo. Pelo que pude perceber pelas explicações de Sango (e de Miroke, eventualmente), os serviços realmente começavam com o cair do Sol. Durante o dia, os empregados apenas preparavam as tarefas para depois o mestre dar a voz final.

Eu e Sango ficamos andando pelas terras do castelo do oeste. Meu novo mestre possuía muitos quilômetros de terras, deveria ser muito rico. Mas que afirmação tola, não, Kagome? Depois de ver até o escritório dele, fui um pouco lenta em concluir que ele deveria ser rico. Também pelas roupas finas que ele usava, seu porte altivo e arrogante... Tudo era digno de um nobre, até sua beleza ambígua. Os traços finos de alguém que pode ser tanto uma pessoa bondosa quanto completamente cruel. Tipo de pessoa que eu conhecia muito bem... Tão bem que eu preferia nunca ter conhecido... Meu antigo mestre não possuía tantos bens quanto esse, nem tinha o porte nobre... Mas sua beleza ambígua me metia muito medo... Tanto medo que eu sucumbia a tudo que ele mandava fazer.

OoOoOoO

Após o pôr-do-sol o castelo virava uma anarquia. Era um corre-corre frenético de youkais e empregados por todos os cantos. E no meio de tudo lá estava eu, abobada e perdida, como era de se esperar.

Incrível como a gente entra em curto quando somos pressionados mentalmente, não? Eu sabia mais do que ninguém o que a pressão mental faz com a pessoa, mas mesmo assim não aprendi a lidar com esse tipo de problema... Talvez fosse pela esperança de que nunca mais iria dar de cara com essa situação, já que tinha fugido dos comandos de meu antigo mestre. É, Kagome, parece que você está se acomodando...

"-Kagome!! O que você está fazendo aí parada? Já pro quarto do mestre!" – gritou Sango, enquanto corria para fora do castelo, com Miroke ao seu encalço. Provavelmente eles deveriam resolver problemas na cidade, como quando nos encontramos.

"Ah... SIM!!! Estou indo!!" – me adiantei, me dando conta de que estava quase atrasada.

Corri pelos corredores até chegar no ultimo corredor, aquele que dava para o quarto do mestre, de seu escritório e para o quarto de Inu-Yasha.

Parei em frente à porta do quarto e hesitei. Realmente estava nervosa, a idéia de trabalhar para alguém que não estava acostumada não era tão atraente, mas era melhor do que ter que sofrer aquele inferno na terra novamente.

Bati na porta e não ouvi barulho algum de dentro do quarto, então resolvi entrar. Abri lentamente a enorme porta e adentrei o recinto. O quarto possuía a mesma decoração do escritório e o mesmo quadro. Será que o tinham colocado no quarto?

Tratei de esquecer as distrações, pois tinha que limpar todo o quarto e não ficar babando em cima de uma pintura. Comecei abrindo as cortinas e janelas, deixando passar um pouco de ar. Arrumei a enorme cama, cheia de lençóis, tudo na cor vinho.

Depois de tirar pó de todos os móveis e passar pano no chão, puxei meu lenço e enxuguei meu rosto suado. Mas ao puxar o pedaço de pano, deixei cair minha jóia no chão.

Olhei desesperada para o lugar que ela rolou e ao virar para trás, dou de cara com ele, meu mestre. Ele a mantinha na palma da mão, observando-a com curiosidade. Fiquei pálida na hora. Além de não ter percebido a presença de meu mestre, ele estava com minha preciosidade. Será que ele a tiraria de mim, assim como fizera o meu outro mestre??

"-Tome..." – ele a jogou para mim, indo em direção à porta – "Não percebeu minha presença, humana? Estive o tempo todo na varanda..."

"Ahn... Não senhor... Me desculpe pelo descuido..." – pedi, abaixando a cabeça.

Ele se virou para mim e me analisou com aqueles olhos violetas que pareciam ver por trás de minha alma. Sua expressão não estava muito boa, isso porque eu não conseguia vê-lo muito bem por estar com a cabeça baixa.

"-Humana... Quando falar comigo, me olhe nos olhos e não abaixe a cabeça. Eu não sou algum tipo de demônio a quem você teme"

Ergui minha cabeça, encarando-o com a face ruborizada. Eu tinha aprendido que não devemos manter contato visual com nossos superiores, fazer isso era uma total falta de respeito.

"-Des-desculpa...Prometo não causar mais deslizes desse tipo..." – não sei porque, mas estava tremendo. A presença dele era tão imponente que me deixava fraca.

"-Hmpf... Narake sabe fazer perfeitos empregados... Embora use métodos não usuais para isso..." – comentou mais para si mesmo do que para mim. O belo youkai de cabelos negros se aproximou de mim, até que ficamos muito perto um do outro.

Se eu já estava vermelha, tinha me tornado um tomate com aquela proximidade. Eu podia sentir a energia que aquele corpo emanava, uma energia maligna, forte.

"- Tome cuidado com essa shikon no tama, humana... Existem muitas pessoas que matariam para tê-la... Não sei o que algo de tão precioso valor faz em suas mãos, mas mantenha essa pedra em um lugar seguro. É apenas um conselho." – sussurrou, naquele tom frio e sem emoções. Minha cabeça estava inclinada, pois ele era mais alto que eu. Sua face estava sem expressão alguma, mas seus lábios entreabertos eram tão convidativos.

Ele tinha pleno controle sobre mim, era como se eu estivesse congelada. Ele levou sua mão até minha face, retirando alguns fios de meus olhos. Passou o dedo indicador por minha face, roçando a longa garra pela minha pele. Segurou meu queixo e olhou um pouco curioso para mim. Talvez se devesse ao fato de eu não estar fazendo nada em relação a seus movimentos.

Autocontrole era o que eu mais tinha. Os anos que eu passei na presença de meu antigo mestre me fizeram evoluir essa habilidade. Se fosse por mim já teria me entregado a ele, mas meu subconsciente sabia que aquilo não passava de um jogo, uma brincadeira da qual eu já estava acostumada. E ele sabia disso.

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou no quarto. Pela voz, percebi que era Kagura.

"-Ahn.. Me desculpe... Não sabia que estava ocupado.." – fez menção de sair, mas com apenas um movimento de mão, nosso mestre a fez parar. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, e se virou para Kagura, que mantinha uma expressão brava.

"-Você não interrompeu nada... Apenas estava dando algumas ordens à empregada... Ela já estava de saída..."

Percebi que essa era a minha deixa e saí rápido do quarto, sem nem olhar para trás. Espero que ele estivesse apenas me testando, ou do contrário eu estaria saindo da boca do jacaré para as garras da onça...

OoOoOoOoO

Ao fechar a porta, me recostei sobre ela. O que foi aquilo lá dentro? Não sabia que intenções meu novo mestre tinha comigo, mas se fosse um teste tenho certeza que tinha passado. Se Kagura não tivesse chego não teria resistido àquela tortura. Ele sabia muito bem o efeito que tinha sobre mim e aproveitava disso. Parecia que aquelas orbes violetas me hipnotizavam tanto quanto as orbes douradas daquele quadro.

Respirei fundo, me concentrando. Agora que tinha terminado meu serviço no quarto do mestre, tinha que procurar algo para fazer. Sango e Miroke tinham saído do castelo e eu não teria mais ninguém para conversar pelo resto da noite. É claro, tinha Ayame, mas ela provavelmente estava muito ocupada na cozinha àquela hora.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto à minha frente se abre delicadamente. Ergui minha cabeça e me assustei levemente com quem eu tinha encontrado: a tal moça que era minha semelhança.

Ela me encarava também um pouco confusa, mas tal expressão se afastou de sua face rapidamente. Ela aparentava ser bem fraca e triste. Seu olhar não era alegre e animador como o meu, mas sim deprimido e profundo, como um bosque à noite. Tal expressão abatida me fez lembrar de mim mesma. Apesar de sermos diferentes em alguma coisa, eu sabia que aquela era minha expressão quando ainda vivia naquele inferno. Sempre andando pelos cantos daquele castelo fúnebre. Me arrastando pelo chão de pedra, em busca de alguma fuga daquele martírio. De algum modo eu sabia que meu olhar era assim naquela época.

- Er... – sua voz saiu levemente fraca e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas, atenta para o que ela queria dizer à mim.

- Sim...?

- Er... Quando você terminar seu serviço no quarto do Senhor Sesshoumaru... Você poderia arrumar este também...? – pediu, praticamente sussurrando. Estranho... De manhã ela parecia bem mais cheia de energia do que agora. Parecia até que estava fraca, sem forças. Ela mencionou um nome: Sesshoumaru. O mesmo nome que Inu-Yasha pronunciou no café da manhã. Talvez este fosse o real nome do mestre. Nossa, que nome bonito!

- Sim... Claro... Se a senhorita preferir, já posso executar o serviço agora mesmo... Já terminei o quarto do mestre... – pronunciei, abaixando a cabeça enquanto falava.

- Ah... Obrigada... Então entre... – disse, um leve sorriso se formando nos lábios idênticos. Ela se afastou, abrindo caminho para que eu passasse.

Peguei o balde, a vassoura e os panos e entrei. Pelo que pude perceber, o quarto possuía a mesma decoração do outro, embora nesse não houvesse aquele belo quadro que tanto me encantava.

Não sei o porquê daquele pedido, o quarto estava praticamente limpo. Enquanto eu tirava o pó das estantes, ela estava sentada sobre a cama, me observando. Nenhuma de nós falava nada, também porque eu fui ensinada a não falar nada além do necessário com meus superiores.

Ao ir para a varanda sacudir um dos panos que cobria uma das poltronas, algo me surpreendeu. Sobrevoando sobre minha cabeça havia uma espécie de youkai branco, como um dragão. Ele segurava uma esfera de luz também branca, e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que não era apenas um, mas vários.

Eles voavam em volta de mim, e me encaravam carinhosos. Parecia até que eles não sentiam medo de alguém desconhecido como eu.

Um dele parou à minha frente e soltou a esfera de luz e ela voou até mim, entrando pela minha barriga. Foi uma sensação muito estranha. Era como se tivessem derrubado um balde de água gelada sobre mim. Me senti extremamente gelada, mas a sensação tão rapidamente veio, saiu. A esfera foi expelida pelo mesmo lugar que entrou e voltou para as patas do pequeno youkai. Respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas consegui distinguir confusão nos olhos do pequeno animal.

- Ah..! Vejo que ele acabou nos confundindo... Não são apenas pessoas que nos acham parecidas enfim... – pronunciou a voz melancólica da mulher. Me virei assustada para ela, não entendendo nada.

Ela parou ao meu lado, estendendo a mão para a pequena criatura. O youkai soltou a bola branca e ela se dirigiu até Kikyou, entrando em seu ventre. Ao fazer isso, apesar da pouca iluminação, seu rosto ficou mais corado. E assim foi com cada animal, a cada esfera absorvida era como se ela recobrasse um pouco de vida. Quando todos já tinham feito seu trabalho, se dispersaram e ela apenas me encarou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não está entendendo nada, não é garota? – perguntou, com a voz mais firme agora – Deixe que eu te explico.

- Não! Não é necessário! Não quero me meter nos seus assuntos, senhora... – disse firmemente. Não era de meu costume que meus mestres se abrissem assim comigo, me sentia como uma bisbilhoteira. Aposto que estava na minha cara como eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali...

- Não estará... Acho que depois de presenciar tal cena merece uma explicação. Além do mais não estará bisbilhotando em minha vida, minha tão perfeita cópia... – ela me sorriu carinhosa, diferente da garota que deu um ataque de ciúme por minha causa de manhã – Essa esfera de luz que seu corpo rejeitou é o que me mantém viva... eu necessito que estes youkais me tragam elas toda noite, senão eu fico cada vez mais fraca... O conteúdo delas... Acho que você já deve ter uma idéia...

- Mas... Se me permite a pergunta... Porque a senhorita necessita de almas para viver...? Só a sua não basta para sustentar seu corpo? – arrisquei uma pergunta. Eu havia percebido o que era aquilo enquanto elas entravam em seu corpo.

- Esse é o problema... Eu não possuo uma alma inteira... Sou apenas um fragmento de uma alma que tentaram reencarnar... O resto de minha alma já reencarnou e não havia jeito de me recuperar por inteira... – eu vi um brilho frio passar por seus olhos – Então tem-se tornado minha rotina esperar por esses youkais toda noite... Mas o que mais me impressionou foi que eles não se afastaram por causa de sua presença. – ela se aproximou de mim, passando as costas de sua mão por meu rosto – Apesar de ser tão parecida comigo não é a pessoa a quem eu procuro para recuperar minha alma... Eu te convidei para vir aqui para ver se eu tirava minhas suposições a limpo, mas eu estava enganada... Estes animais apenas se aproximaram de ti porque tens o coração puro, muito puro... Apesar de uma aura estranha emanar de você, não sinto nada demais...

Quando ela pronunciou tal frase, minha mão apertou automaticamente minha preciosa pedra por debaixo de meus trajes.

- Sinto por não ser quem procuras, minha senhora... Mas se a senhora não liga, eu devo retornar para meus aposentos, talvez o mestre queira algo mais de mim... – abaixei minha cabeça, indo colocar a manta sobre a poltrona. Recolhi minhas coisas sobre seu olhar profundo. Estava prestes a sair quando ouço ela me chamar.

- Garota!

- Sim...?

- Qual é teu nome?

- ... Kagome, minha senhora... – achei estranho tal pergunta, afinal quem gostaria de saber o nome de uma simples criada como eu...

- Sim... Então não precisa me chamar de "senhora", apenas Kikyou está bom...

- Sim...

- E... Amanhã, depois que terminares seu trabalho no quarto do Amo Sesshoumaru, poderia retornar aqui? – perguntou com a voz esperançosa. Aquilo sim foi estranho!! Eu nunca fui necessitada desse jeito por alguém. Geralmente fazia meus serviços e ia embora, sem que ninguém nunca falasse comigo. Por vezes até tinha perdido a fala por não a usar com freqüência. E agora esta garota da minha idade está pedindo minha presença?

- Ahn... Tudo bem, err... Kikyou... – respondi com um sorriso que foi correspondido por ela. Saí do quarto com minhas coisas e com um sorriso na face. Parecia que tinha ganhado mais uma amiga naquela casa.

OoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que eu conversei com Kikyou e com meu mestre. Desde meu primeiro dia de trabalho não mais encontrei meu chefe no quarto e, consequentemente, em nem um outro cômodo do castelo. Com minha cópia eu conversava todo dia. Estranho, ela era a última pessoa que eu pensaria que realmente me daria bem. Talvez tão bem quanto Sango ou Ayame. Ela gostava de falar sobre sacerdotisas e youkais, ao que eu escutava atentamente, pois adorava o jeito intelectual dela de falar. Ela sabia muito mais sobre o mundo e as coisas do que eu, que passei minha vida inteira presa em um mausoléu, sem nem ao menos poder ver a grama verde ou os raios do sol.

Agora eram umas cinco da tarde e eu estava sendo enxotada por Sango de dentro do castelo. Acontece que mestre Sesshoumaru (apenas digo o nome dele em confissões, já que não arrisco pronunciá-lo para os outros, visto que ninguém o dizia...) não me designou para nada mais do que limpar seu quarto. Como estou acostumada a sempre ter algo para fazer, fico muito entediada durante o dia. Tanto que ás vezes eu limpava um cômodo ou outro, mas hoje Sango me pegou no pulo. Estava no hall de entrada, tirando o pó das grandes esculturas que o rodeavam quando a morena me viu, enquanto descia as escadas.

- Mas eu só estava dando uma limpadinha por cima... Depois as outras criadas poderiam limpar melhor, Sango – explicava, enquanto ela me empurrava pelos jardins na frente do castelo. Talvez "jardim" não era o termo certo a ser usado já que as arvores que um da foram belas cerejeiras estavam secas e a grama não mais crescia. Estava tudo morto e apenas morcegos viviam por ali. Muitos por sinal. Ai! Um arrepio passa por minha coluna só de pensar neles... Esses bichos me dão arrepios!

- Nem por isso! Nesse castelo a gente só faz o que o mestre manda. Se ele te mandou apenas limpar o quarto dele, você só vai fazer isso! – ralhou comigo, olhando feio para mim.

- Ah... Mas o que você quer que eu faça nesse meio tempo?? Eu não estou acostumada a fazer tão pouca coisa! – coloquei a mão na cintura, olhando emburrada para ela.

- Ah... Sei lá! Dá umas voltas por aí! Vai ver o lago ali, ó! – apontou para um grande lago que ficava abaixo da varanda do quarto mo mestre – Toma um banho, sei lá... Se vira... Dá licença que eu to com pressa, Kagome! Tchau! – saiu correndo, chamando por Kirara.

- ¬¬º - bem, já que eu fui abandonada, o melhor era fazer o que ela mandou mesmo.

Me dirigi até o grande lago, parando perto de sua borda. Parece que ele era a única coisa naquele jardim que parecia ainda ter um fiapo de vida. Suas águas eram cristalinas, mas não tinham nenhum animal ou peixe vivendo lá. Sei lá, mas parecia que todo tipo de fauna e flora tinha sido expurgada daquele lugar subitamente. Nem minha antiga casa era tão ausente de vida quanto essa. Ao contrário, era bem cheia de vida. A quantidade de fauna que vivia ali era incontável e seus jardins eram os mais belos. Até a construção era mais bela, mas nem tão elegante. Doce ilusão. Quem visse de fora, pensaria que ali vivia uma bela família feliz... Quem dera que fosse assim... Eu não conhecia a palavra felicidade ou liberdade antes de sair dali. Apesar de conhecer e me relacionar com poucas pessoas aqui, acho que posso conhecer o que é ser feliz realmente.

Sentei-me na beira do lago em cima de uma pedra, colocando meus pés na água. Estava gostosa. É... quem sabe um banho não faça mal mesmo. Apesar de que já começara a escurecer... Ah, não dá nada!

Me levantei e tirei meu quimono curto, ficando completamente nua. Entrei devagar na água para que meu corpo se acostumasse à temperatura. Era muito gostoso ficar lá. Não me aventurei a nadar mais para o meio e me contentei em ficar na beirada mesmo, encostando as costas em uma pedra. Fechei os olhos, relaxando.

Ainda de olhos fechados senti que alguém me observava. Uma sensação estranha, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de ver se realmente alguém estava lá.

Escutei barulhos de asas e abri minhas orbes negras em busca do causador daquele barulho. Procurei por um bom tempo até que conseguir ver o que era. Era um daqueles youkais alvos de Kikyou. Ele planava acima de mim, mas dessa vez não possuía nenhuma alma em suas mãos. Que graça, talvez ele tenha me confundido novamente com sua dona.

Sorri, erguendo uma mão, ao que ele pousou sobre ele, era extremamente leve. Acariciei sua cabeça com a outra mão, e ele fechou os olhos, apreciando melhor o carinho. Que bichinho mais fofo!

- você é muito bonitinho, sabia? Mas eu não sou sua dona, não... Acho melhor você voltar para ela antes que faça falta, não é mesmo? – disse baixinho, ao que o youkai piscou levemente confuso para mim.

Um grunhido abafado e um barulho mudo de algo caindo sobre folhas secas. Me assustei e o pequeno também, pois tinha voado rapidamente para longe. Nossa, o que poderia ser isso?? Vinha de dentro da floresta que contornava parte do lago. Sabia que não deveria ir xeretar, mas minha curiosidade era maior.

Saí rapidamente da água, apenas pegando uma das camadas de tecido de meu kimono e a enrolando de qualquer jeito sobre meu corpo molhado. Fui vagarosamente em direção à floresta, tentando descobrir de onde o barulho veio. Andando mais para o meio acabei por ver algo se movendo. Meu coração disparou, algo me dizia que aquela silhueta era minha conhecida.

Ousei chegar bem mais perto e o que vi me assustou. Não só a mim, mas à criatura descoberta também. No chão, tinha um youkai morto e sua garganta estava rasgada, mas não saía sangue algum dele. Fora totalmente drenado. Olhei assustada para a criatura mais alta do que eu. Minhas orbes negras encaravam as suas: incrivelmente violetas.

OoOoOoOoO

**Yo! **

**Nossa, e como demorou essa capitulo!!!! Quase um ano axo eu... O.O **

**Bem minhas queridas leitoras, aí está a tão esperada continuação de Meu Doce Vampiro! \o/ **

**Se têm alguma pessoa a agradecer pela continuação, essa pessoa é a Kah! XD Minina! De tanto que você pediu e pediu finalmente saiu essa bagaça, né?! Hahaha É que eu sou coração mole pra quem pede tão desesperadamente uma continuação de presente de niver...XDDD Mas querida, ta ái teu cap d niver!!!! Desculpe se tá meio fraco, mas foi o máximo que eu pude tirar de minha mente insana... Ç.Ç (só tem cabeça pro yaoi original atualmente)**

**Gente, eu realmente agradeço pelas reviews que estão num total de 30 \o/ Isso pq é a fic que eu estou mais empacada... Ç.ç Realmente minha imaginação não quer funcionar...XD Acho que é pirraça pq essa é a fic que as pessoas mais gostaram!!! **

**Mas então... Feliz Niver, Kah-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -**

**Bjos e agradeço por todas (os) que aguardaram por essa continuação! -**

**Byeeee \o**


End file.
